The Darkness Within
by FirestarterX
Summary: Danny is betrayed by the ones he loves, and Dan escapes fron the Thermos only to find that Danny is on the road to becoming him. Will Danny be saved by a new friend, or will he fall prey to the darkness that resides within us all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello people of earth... I hope... This is my First fanfic, and I would appreciate it if you refrained from criticizing my writing, no matter how terrible it may be. i wouldn't mind a few pointers, though! Oh yeah, before i forget, i would like to introduce my dan muse... he will be coming in later on in the story!**

**Dan muse: _i'd better be... otherwise, you will regret it! (holding up an ectoblast to my head)_**

**Me: Now, if you killed me, who would write the story? Didn't think of that, did ya? :D**

**Dan muse: _Stupid logic..._**

**Me" you know it. (smirking evilly) now, for that threat, I may just decide to make you fall in love with someone... even Ghostwriter cannot control me! muahahaha!**

**Dan muse: _you wouldn't..._**

**Me: before dan muse tries to strangle me, i'll go ahead and tell you that i do NOT own Danny Phantom... if i did, the series would have ended with dan returning and making danny evil... (hint hint)**

**Both: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Darkness Within

By: dannyphantomaddict5855

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's<strong> **Pov**

"Hello whelp." Growled Skulker, as he dodged Danny's ecto blast. Danny clenched his jaw in frustration. He had been on a 'date' with Sam, who had been his girlfriend for almost a month now., before Skulker came out of nowhere and started blasting at him. He had barely managed to keep Sam from getting blown to bits, let alone himself. He now had a trickle of blood on his face from ramming into the tree after one of Skulker's blasts had shattered his shield. He snarled in annoyance as the greatest hunter in the ghost zone avoided yet _another_ of his blasts.

"Would you _hold still!_ I'm kind of in the _middle of something here!_" He shouted, quickly losing his patience at his adversary. Skulker looked puzzled for a moment, as he looked down at the picnic blanket beneath them. He chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Were you on a _date?_" he asked in mock apology. Then he chuckled again and said,"Too bad you won't be able to return to it, then." He aimed a missile at the ghost boy. He didn't notice as the boy's radioactive green eyes flared crimson momentarily. Danny growled and charged full steam at Skulker, as the latter's eyes widened in shock. The halfa turned intangible as he went through the full ghost's metal skull. He came out holding the small, green blob that was the hunter's true form. His eyes flickered back to red as he let some ectoplasmic energy into the ghost in his palm and chuckled darkly. Skulker screeched in pain as smoke swirled off of his form. Danny grinned evilly and murmured a bone-chilling sentence to the dying... well, melting creature.

"Do you know if ghosts can die? I don't. How about we find out?" He let loose some more energy and laughed. All of a sudden, a blue flash came out of nowhere and startled the halfa into dropping the half melted blob. He turned and saw Sam holding out the Fenton Thermos. She was staring at him oddly, as if he had grown a second head. He was about to ask her what her problem was when she voiced what was on her mind.

"Were... were you going to actually waste him?" She stuttered. He was about to say that of course he wasn't, when he realized something. He _had _been about to waste him before Sam had interfered. _What is _wrong_ with me? _He wondered. Realizing that Sam was still waiting for a response, he quickly stuttered out a complete lie.

"Of... of course not!" He nervously laughed. Seeing that Sam didn't believe him, he sighed. There was no point in trying to lie, she knew him far too well for his own good. Sometimes he just wanted to rip her head off of her... wait, _what_? Where were these thoughts coming from? Oh, well. as long as they were just thoughts, it doesn't really matter.

"Okay, maybe I was. But still, it was _Skulker!_ It's not as if i was trying to kill Tucker... no matter how much I want to, sometimes." _Wait... did I just say that aloud? What the crap? I need to pay attention to what comes out of my mouth. _Seeing that sam was staring at him, shocked, he panicked. He tried to think of a cover-up for what he had just said, but nothing came to mind. Seeing that Sam was saying something, he snapped his focus to her.

"...Over" He heard her say.

"Huh? Wait, what?" He asked. Sam glared at him before replying.

"I said, it's over. Stay away from me and Tuck, ghost." She spat out hatefully. I stared at her wide-eyed before screaming out in rage and sadness. _My two best friends are betraying me. My... Two best friends... Are... _I flew off, not wanting to see her at the moment. I went towards a large, empty field outside of the city. I just needed to hit something right now. I didn't notice as my eyes flickered permanently to a blood red. I was too consumed with anger and hatred to notice anything but my current destination. I even failed to see my ghost sense go off as a certain older halfa followed me invisibly.

"Tut tut little badger, I told you that they would betray you. They will _always _betray you." An unseen voice murmured.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Danny left the war zone that had previously been a beautiful field. There were craters everywhere you looked, and the ground was blackened with ash. There were two dead stumps where trees had once been, and the rest of the trees were scattered around a half mile perimeter. Danny, however, felt absolutely <em>perfect.<em> He felt lighter and more awake than he had been ever before. Stronger and more powerful, for sure. He felt like he could use his ghostly wail for an unlimited amount of time, which he probably could.

He smirked proudly, only for it to vanish when he remembered what had happened for this amazing change to occur. His pride was instantly replaced with hatred, loathing, and sadness. He growled and created an ectoblast in his clenched fist, watching as it switched from a dark green, to a royal purple, then crimson, and gave a light laugh when it went to hot pink. Eventually, it changed into its new natural color, which was so dark red that it was almost black, like blood. Danny tossed it from one hand to another carelessly. After a few minutes, he made it vanish and just floated up into the night sky. He was just so _bored! _If a ghost didn't come along soon, he was just going to start shooting anything that moved... Just as he thought that, his ghost sense went off. _Perfect._ He could try his newfound powers out on something that could actually feel pain! His red eyes flashed as he grinned eagerly, showing a gleaming pair of new fangs.

"I am the Box Ghost! _Fear me_!" A familiar annoying voice cut through the night. O_h, great. I had been hoping for an actual challenge, but idiots can feel pain too. Besides, _if_ he survives this, with his big mouth, it will be all over the ghost zone by tomorrow __night that Danny Phantom has finally lost it. _A dark chuckle escaped my throat. Oh, that will be hilarious. I decided that I would let him escape just so that he can spread the word.

I flew over to where the Box Ghost was standing, well, _floating _and snuck up behind him waste a perfect opportunity? The Danny Fanton that would never use an unfair advantage had died in the park with Sam. No, actually, _that _Danny died a few months ago, a week or two after his seventeenth birthday, when he had started getting violent. Tonight was just his funeral. I grabbed the Box ghost's hands and forced them behind his back, burning them as I did so. He screamed in pain and looked behind him. Just to humor him, I faded back into visibility and grinned maliciously at him as he laughed weakly.

" Fear me?" He squeaked almost inaudibly. I smirked and shook my head. It was then that he noticed how I had changed.

"What happened to _you?_" He asked, very, very loudly. I let some energy loose into his wrists and kneed him in the small of his back. I tore off his right hand and listened, amused, to his screaming as he thrashed around trying to escape my grip. I laughed, and in a voice so threatening that it almost frightened _me,_ I coldly responded.

"The question, dear Box Ghost, is what _hasn't _happened to me yet. For you see, the past few years I have been ridiculed," I blasted his shoulder,"framed," blasted his _other _shoulder,"bullied," blasting his left foot, "arrested, experimented on, cloned, betrayed, hunted, blackmailed, cheated on, even _died_, and yet I managed to remain the hero." With each word I blasted him somewhere new, until there wasn't anywhere left that wasn't bloody, bruised, or burned. I built up a powerful blast as I continued with my speech.

"So, all things considered, is it _that_ surprising that I finally gave in to the darkness that has been tempting me for _years? _Is it _that_ surprising that I want to know why my evil future self was so much more powerful than me? I know now. Before, when I was so _good,_ when I had all my _loved ones _to protect, I had all these _morals_ dragging me down. I get now what Dan was trying to tell me." I stopped growing the ball of energy when it got to two feet in diameter. I spun it on one finger like a basketball, watching as the normally blue-skinned ghost turned a very, very pale white. He was terrified. _Like he should be,_ I thought. I decided to play with him a bit longer. I remembered something I had said in the future. I smirked and quoted what Dan had said when I had seen him fighting with Valerie.

" You know, out of respect for my past, I should let you live." I saw him exale, letting out a breath he had been holding. I smirked and kept talking, even though I knew he was barely able to listen. I growled out the rest of it.

"Of course, I let go of any human emotions I had a long time ago." Then I blasted him in his extremely large gut as he screamed in pain and terror. The blast wasn't powerful enough to waste him, sadly, but it would knock him out for an hour, if not more. I stretched lazily and looked down at the people below and announced to them in my newfound monotone voice that was creepily like Dan's. I was going to enjoy this. I was going to enjoy this _a lot._

"Hello Amity Park, _Samantha,_" I growled out my previous girlfriend's name as if it was a curse word, "I'm guessing that you recognize me as your goody-two-shoes town hero, Danny Phantom. I would have to say that you are partially correct. I emphasize '_partially'_, as for the fact that I am the same person in general, but I would really prefer, and by _prefer _I mean that I may not kill you, if you referred to me as "Dan Phantom', or maybe "Dark Danny", as I am no longer the same ghost that you appear to have mixed feelings about. A majority of you believed that I was the good guy, the hero. Due to recent events, however, I am tending to lean more towards darkness, so congratulation Fenton family for being correct for _once in your lives_. If you are looking for someone to place the blame on, however, I will gladly point you in the right direction. Samantha Manson, or _Sam", God, I hate that name," _May be able to tell you a few things. And Sam, feel free to tell them whatever you feel like telling them, seeing as that I'm going to target you anyways." And with that final threat, I flew off, a heavy blanket of silence falling over the once noisy town.

* * *

><p><strong>Vlad's Pov<strong>

I watched silently as young Daniel and his friend, what's her name again? Oh yes. Daniel and Samantha sat on the red checkered picnic blanket under the large oak tree in the middle of the park. They were just laying there, chatting and laughing every now and then as they ate their lunch. I smiled a bit at how carefree they were while together. _Ah, young love._ My smile vanished as I remembered why I was watching Daniel.

A few months ago, he had began showing signs of violence. He was fighting back against Dashiel, or Dash, at school, and was in a habit of incinerating school property. His eyes were beginning to flash red instead of acid green when he got angry or frustrated, which was becoming a common occurance. To top it all off, his ghostly appearance was altering slightly. His hair was well, flaming would be a good term to use, yes, flaming around the edges. He was also larger and more muscular, mainly because his human appearance was the same. He was still the kind, good-natured hero, though.

That was why he was shocked to see his little badger torturing Skulker's small green form. He saw Phantom's red-eyed face in a facial expression so cruel, he had only seen it on himself a few times. He whispered something to Skulker that I couldn't quite make out, but it must have been terrible, because the hunter was now screaming even louder. He heard Daniel laugh a scarily dark laugh and was about to destroy the other ghost, when Samantha shot a beam from the thermos she was holding and sucked Skulker into it. She stared at him, and then asked him something that I myself had been thinking.

"Were...were you actually going to waste him?" She asked Daniel shakily. Daniel's eyes snapped back to green as he hesitated for a moment. I could see the emotions run across his face. Confusion, kindness, anger, annoyance all flashed in his features before he answered in a completely unconvincing tone.

"Of... of course not!" He laughed shakily. It was obvious that his friend didn't believe him. He looked guilty for a moment, but then pure, undiluted anger contorted his face into a scowl.

"Okay, maybe I was!" He shouted. "But still, it was _Skulker! _It's not as if I was trying to kill Tucker..." He trailed off, before continuing,"No matter how much I want to sometimes," He looked shocked that he had said that aloud. Samantha looked the same. Then rage consumed her face.

"Well, if that's the case, then let me tell you that it's over." Daniel looked up, surprised. He blurted out,

"Huh? Wait, what?" He obviously had been absorbed in his own thoughts and had not been paying any attention. The girl must have come to the same conclusion, because she glared at him and repeated herself, extremely pissed at him.

"I _said, _it's over. stay away from me and Tuck, _ghost!_" she spat at him, the emotional equivalent of a rabid cat. Daniel stared at her, and in his rage in what was just a few decibels short of his Ghostly Wail, screamed. It was horrible, watching his heart being torn to bits by the one person who he completely loved. It was the same reaction I had given when Maddie had married Jack, if not worse. His eyes turned blood red as he flew off towards an open field. He was fuming, _literally_, his clothes were giving off smoke and his hair was flaming more than usual. Floating a bit behind him I murmured,

"Tut tut little badger, I told you that they would betray you. They will _always_ betray you." In front of me, he clenched his fists, and green ecto blasts started flying every which way. I ended up going intangible just so that I wouldn't get hit. While he destroyed the field for the next few hours, I watched as his hair turned to pure white flame, his eyes turned permanently red, and his blats got more powerful. Far more powerful than they could have gotten if he had stayed by his morals... _Oh, my. Daniel turned dark? When did that start happening? _That was when I realized it. Samantha must have been his lifeline to remaining good, like Maddie had been mine. Cut that line, and you have... _Oh, butter biscuits. This is not good. _When Maddie had first told me that her and jack were getting married, I had become a cold-hearted killing machine. Not good.

After a few minutes, Daniel calmed down enough to look at the damage he had done. Instead of looking guilty, like he should have, he smiled. Then, the smile dropped from his face and he winced, obviously remembering what had happened with Samantha. His face lit up a bit when a ball of energy appeared in his hand. The ectoplasm would change colors, obviously trying to adapt to it's creator's new switched from bright green to a darker green, then royal purple, bright red, and he laughed when it hesitated on bright pink like my own. it landed on a few more colors before it landed on a color similar to fresh blood. He then tossed it around a bit before it disappeared. He just stood there for a while, bored, until a familiar voice shouted out,

"I am the Box Ghost! Fear my cardboard boxes of _doom!_" I saw Daniel grin, and murmur to himself in a tone so soft I could barely hear him. I managed to make out him saying something along the lines of,

"Oh well. Idiots can fell pain too, I suppose." My eyes widened as I realized that Daniel was going to cause another creature pain just so he could amuse himself. It appeared that the boy was more like himself than anyone gave Daniel credit for, including Vlad himself. _He would make a great apprentice, if I could just calm him down enough to get the little badger to trust get him to trust me. He is just brimming with hatred and betrayal, much like I was when I first discovered my ghost powers. All I need to do is..._ He trailed off as he realized that Daniel had flown off in the direction of the main city. He hurriedly chased the boy, only to find him standing over a bruised and defeated Box Ghost. Daniel must have been making a speech, because he was talking in a deep, threatening voice to both the ghost and the townsfolk beneath. He heard the boy growl out to the Box Ghost,

"You know, out of respect for my past, I should probably let you live." The weak ghost sighed in relief. Daniel gave an amused chukle and continued darkly, "Of course, I let go of all my weak, human emotions I had a long time ago." The halfa laughed evilly, as if it was some kind of inside joke. _Which it probably was, _he reasoned. Daniel looked down at the people below and laughed again. He spoke to them in a deeper tone than he had been before. He spoke clearly and evilly to them as he said,

" Hello Amity Park, _Samantha,_ I'm guessing that you recognize me as your goody-two-shoes town hero, Danny Phantom. I would have to tell you that you would only be partially correct. I emphasize 'partially', as for the fact that i am the same person in general, but I would really prefer it if you would refer to me as 'Dan Phantom', or 'Dark Danny', and by prefer I mean that I may not kill you, as I am no longer the same ghost that you appear to have mixed feelings for. The majority of you would believe that I was the good guy, the hero. Due to recent events, however, I am tending to lean more towards darkness, so congratulations to the Fenton family for being right about something for_ once in your miserable lives_. If you are looking for someone to place the blame on, however, I will gladly point you in the right direction. Samantha, or _Sam, _may be able to tell you some things. And Sam, feel free to tell them whatever you feel like telling them, seeing as that I am going to target you anyways." And with that, he flew off.

I felt conflicted about this, seeing as that he had just declared himself evil, which was shocking. He had also called his family idiots, and told Samantha to reveal his secret. He had also said he would kill the woman that he had been about to kiss just a few hours ago. I'm not sure which was worse, but I think the whole Daniel being evil thing would be it..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had buches of fun writing this... dan muse did too, no matter how much he tries to deny it. **

**Dan muse: _I did not! I just thought it was kind of funny..._**

**Me: And my point is given. Cannot wait until the next chapter, its when dan comes in.**

_**Dan muse: Finally!**_

kay, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hello, this is Dan muse. I will be overshadowing dear Erin for a day or two, long enough to get this chapter written. Any and all gore or blood in this chapter is not her fault... (even if she is bipolar) I am probably going to get blasted for this, but hey, it's worth it.**

**Thanks to the one and HI for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own danny phantom, if i did this is how the ultimate enemy would have went.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Pleasant Surprises

by: Dannyphantomaddict5855

* * *

><p><strong>Dan's PoV<strong>

**"Hello Clockwork.** Did you miss me?" I purred maliciously, backing the Master of Time into a corner and twirling his staff like a baton before snapping it in two. Clockwork's red eyes grew wide as he stared at the most evil ghost in existence. Dan smiled, showing his pointed fangs. "You didn't see this coming, did you? Gee, for someone who knows _everything,_ you sure can be daft." Dan had been trapped in the Fenton Thermos for three years, after his past self had trapped him in there and given him to Clockwork, and caused the ghost to exist out side of time. He had been weak, trapped in the Thermos all that time, but about four hours ago, he had gotten a burst of his old strength. It had still taken him an hour to escape, but he had managed it, and had been fighting with the other ghost until Dan had just now succeeded in rendering him powerless.

"What, no witty comeback? No wise knowledge to share? You're no fun!" Dan fake-pouted as Clockwork glared at him, yet remained silent._ Well, this may be dull, but it's nothing a little screaming won't fix... And maybe some blood... _Then he grinned and asked the ghost, "Hey, how about this; I'll torture you slowly, bloodily, and painfully, and only let you die when you beg for mercy. How does that sound?" Clockwork's eyes widened even further and rasped out,

"No! I will never submit to you." Having expected this, Dan only smirked and replied cooly,

"Then we may be here a while." He sighed, and released a ball of forest green energy into his outstretched hand. It solidified into a glowing ectoplasmic knife, which he twirled in his fingers as he advanced towards Clockwork. He sawed the ghost's fingers off, one at a time. The ectoplasm gushed out from the nubs of them that remained, loose flesh hanging off the rough cuts. Clockwork screamed in pain, but did not say anything. He then separated the knife into seven large, green needles which he proceeded to jamming into the Time Master's gut, avoiding the vital organs and arteries, but ectoplasm trickled down them and dripped on the floor. He laughed as Clockwork doubled over and screamed louder, but Dan was peeved when he _still _didn't submit.

"What, is healing not one of your abilities? Oops!" He roared with dark laughter as he cut off Clockwork's arms beneath the elbows with a long, sharp dagger. The limbs plopped to the floor as blood pooled out of them and the stubs of his upper arms, which were trembling severely. Clockwork looked like he was about to pass out as more pain rolled over him and he moaned. His face was pale and ashen, even more so than usual. Noticing this, Dan shook his head and said,

"No, no. We don't want you to go unconcious, do we? I want you to feel all the pain, and if you're out of it, you can't tell me when you change your mind. Here, this might help." He released a severe jolt of electricity into the weakened form. Clockwork screamed in pain and fell to the floor as another jolt went through him. Standing over him, Dan smirked and said, "I know! How about your eyes go, next?" He grinned when Clockwork choked out,

"Pl- please... n-no... I'm..." He grimaced, "I'm begging you..." Dan rolled his eyes.

"There, was that hard? You could have done that hours ago and avoided all this pain. Now, then, let's finish this." He blasted Clockwork with an enormous ecto blast and watched as he melted into oblivion. _Well, I'm glad that's over with. Now, I have a certain hero to... _He trailed off as he saw the portal that showed important moments in the past, present, and future. Right now it was showing the past, Amity Park just four hours ago. He watched as Sam screamed at Danny, and Danny flew off towards a field. Dan sat there and watched for hours as Danny destroyed the meadow, with each blast looking more and more like Dan himself. When he finished, the field looked like a bomb had gone off. Danny himself stood there and grinned at all the wreckage he had caused, hair flaming and eyes glowing red. When he grinned, Dan could see small fangs forming. Danny then looked disconcerted for a moment before he released an energy blast into his hand. It would change colors before finally landing on a blood red. All of a suddden, Danny grinned, murmured something, and flew back towards the city. I watched him pulverise the Box Ghost, and then turned back towards the people below. He made a speech about how he wasn't the same person as he was before. The one part I thought was interesting was when he told them to call him 'Dan'. He also basically told Sam to reveal his secret. Danny, or Dan, as he was now called, flew off.

Dan decided that he would have to talk with his past self, but for an entirely different reason than why he had wanted to originally. This 'new' Danny could be a powerful ally.

* * *

><p>He finally found Danny floating in the woods outside of Amity Park, practicing with his new powers and muttering under his breath. He blasted a tree right next to where Dan was floating invisibly. Dan yelped, and Danny growled menacingly, "It's no use hiding, I know you're there." Dan sighed and faded into visibility as Danny squeaked in surprise. He quickly composed himself. He glared at Dan and prepared an ectoblast. Dan raised a curious eyebrow at how similar they looked.<p>

"Why are you here? I thought you were with Clockwork." Dan chuckled a bit before he responded in an equally cool tone.

"Clockwork had some...Ah, shall we say, difficulties. He is now plastered on the walls of his citadel." Danny surprised me by laughing at my remark. "And why I am here... have you looked in a mirror lately?" Danny looked at me like I was nuts, and turned the ectoplasm is his fist into a mirror. He glanced into it and paled in shock.

"I... I'm... When did this happen? I look like you!" Danny stared at his reflection. Chuckling, Dan responded,

"No, I'm still better-looking." Danny rolled his eyes at this, and retorted,

"You wish!" At this, they both broke out laughing. "But seriously, when did this happen?" Dan sighed and responded honestly to him.

" It started in the park, when Skulker attacked. You became darker, and your ghost form changed because of it. Your power boost had something to do with it, too." Danny stared at his reflection a minute longer before asking me one last question.

"Are you here to attack me, or was there something else? It doesn't seem like you're going to attack me, but I really don't see any other reason for you to have come find me. I'm you, and I know you don't do anything without a purpose. I highly doubt you came here just to have a talk." I smirked at him and answered.

"You know yourself too well. Yes, I have an alterior motive. When I became evil, I spent years trying to find my limits, discover my new powers. I didn't want you to have to go through the same thing. I came to offer my training to you. I know you may not trust me, but I really want to help. With my help, you can become more powerful than you are now." I had expected him to refuse, or at leas hesitate before answering. That was why I was so shocked how quickly he responded.

"Yes! Yes, I would be pleased to become your apprentice. When can we begin training? Where will we be training? What kinds of things will I be learning?" Danny blurted out in less than a second. Dan blinked and put a hand on his younger self's shoulder to calm him down.

"Answering your questions in order in order, as soon as possible, Clockwork's citadel, and whatever you want to learn. What kinds of things do you want to learn, anyway?" I asked curiously. Danny grinned and responded,

"What do you know about my/our Ghostly Wail?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry that this chapter was kind of short, i will try to make the next one longer. Erin is starting to come out of ... OW! hey, what... **

**Me: (glare) that was for overshadowing me. and why did you kill clockwork? i could have, i dunno, made him let you go! it was completely unnecessary!**

**dan muse:_ yeah, but who would have read THAT? ew! besides, it was funny._**

**Me: How is killing people funny?**

**Dan muse:_ just because You didnt think so... you've obviously never seen how funny it is watching people scream as they bleed to death._**

**_Me:_ I should blast you for that... That would be funny.**

**Dan muse: _hehe... bye! *dash for exit*_**

**_Before I kill my Dan muse..._****Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I am now in control of my story again... (glare at Dan muse) and would like to thank everyone who reviews my stories. i appreciate it! if there are any ideas out there for later chapters, and you would like to share them, please do! i need to know what you guys think. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed. I love you guys!**

**Dan muse:_ coughkissupcough_**

**Me: necessary?**

**Dan muse:_ (smirking) yep_**

**Disclaimer: sadly, i do not own Danny Phantom, just this plot.**

**Dan muse:_ And me._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3<em>**

**_Dan's Apprentice_**

**_by:_** Dannyphantomaddict5855

* * *

><p>"Three... two... One... Begin!" Dan clicked the timer and signalled me to start screaming. I grinned and opened my mouth to let loose my Ghostly Wail. It was more like a Ghostly Atomic Bomb, with how much more powerful it had gotten. It was not all that had gotten more powerful. It seemed that the more I sunk into my darker emotions, the more powerful I became. My least powerful ectoblast was now enough to melt the Box Ghost into a pile of goop, which we had discovered the hard way after he challenged me foolishly about a month ago, and I had lost my temper with the twerp. He hasn't started reforming yet... Oops. My most powerful blast, besides my Ghostly Wail, was more than enough to wipe Walker's prison off the face of the Ghost Zone, which we had <em>also <em>discovered the hard way after he tried to arrest me for destroying the Box Ghost. It obviously didn't end too well for him, either. And I discovered after Frostbite refused to give me the Infimap that my ice powers were the equivalent of all the Far Frozen combined... Let's just say that they won't be calling me 'Oh Great One' again for a while. And not only were my old powers improving, but I was also discovering new powers, such as electricity, and shooting ecto energy out of my eyes. Shooting energy from my eyes, however, was _not_ something I was going to use unless I had no other option, as it caused my eyes to burn as if... Well, as if there was something hot in them, which I guess there was.

Right now, we were exercising my Ghostly Wail. We were seeing how long I could make it last before having to revert back to my human form, and I was doing well. I was at ten minutes right now, and I wasn't even feeling tired yet. _Eleven... Twelve... Thirteen..._ I was at twenty-four before I started to feel nausious and stopped. Dan clicked the button on the watch. "Twenty-four minutes and twelve seconds." He announced. "Long enough for Amity Park to be a giant crater on the face of the Earth." I grinned at that last comment and replied cooly,

"Only if I wanted to kill them quickly. I probably would have stopped before their heads exploded, you know, so I could torture them a bit first." I shrugged as Dan smirked proudly. "It's no fun if I can't watch the terror on their faces when they watch themselves die one at a time." Dan nodded and agreed,

"Of course. Theres's _absolutely no_ point _at all_ in killing the people who betrayed and lied to you if you can't torment them first." He said, only half joking. Danny rolled his eyes in annoyance at his mentor's familiar sense of humor, knowing that he was just doing it to get on his nerves. He just shook his head and asked,

"Can we get back to training? This is fun and all, but I want to work on turning raw ecto-energy into solid objects." Of course, he didn't really _need _to work on it, but he was sure that he could use a bit more practice. Dan nodded in thought and replied,

"Sure. I'll say an object, and you transform your energy into that thing. Ready?" Danny took a deep breath as he nodded. "Net." Danny transformed it into a perfect replica of one of Skulker's nets.

"Sword." A glowing red blade appeared in Danny's grasp.

"Chainsaw."

"Whip."

"Jacket."

"Rifle."

"Pizza." Danny blinked in surprise. "Pizza?" He asked curiously. Dan grinned sheepishly and anwered.

"What? I was hungry! Besides, it's a good skill to have." Danny raised an eyebrow and asked him as he created the pizza,

"Since when is learning how to create a pizza a necessary skill? Other people can't even eat it! The only reason _you _can is because you're me!" Dan just smiled and bit into the pizza made of Danny's ectoplasmic energy. _I cannot even begin to say how weird that is, _Danny thought, as he waited for his future self to finish. It didn't take too long, since pizza was one of the few things from their human lives that they _didn't _hate. Dan grinned cheerfully (_which,_ Danny thought,_was really creepy) _and said happily,

"Danny boy, _anything _with pizza involved is a necessary skill. I thought you knew that already." Dan shrugged nonchalantly as I stifled a laugh. I _did _know that, but _still!_ I found it extremely hilarious that my dark, murderous older self had a soft spot for pizza that rivaled my own. I mean, how funny is that? I chuckled and waited for the older ghost to finish eating. It didn't take too long, since pizza was one of the few things from our human lives that we _don't _hate. When he finished, I motioned towards my chin to show that he had a piece of cheese hanging off. His forked tongue flicked down and pulled it up into his mouth. I nodded and he asked me,

"Are you ready to continue training?" I nodded and askde him,

"Hey, can we work on creating _living _things out of energy some more?" I asked hopefully. We had worked on it before, but most of the time they just transformed into green goo whenever they moved. I had gotten the hang of creating plant-like organisms and could control them, much like Undergrowth could with real plants. My animals, however, were not quite as successful. The one time I had managed to keep one together in the shape of a wolf, it had attacked Dan, biting him on the leg. I knew that I would be able to master it with some practice, but it was disheartening when Dan put a shield up whenever I practiced. That was why it surprised me so much when he replied,

"Of course. Remember to focus, and if you succeed, would you _please _tell it not to attack me?" I smirked and replied teasingly,

"Whatever. Now, what should I make? Oh, I know! How about... A wolf!" I laughed as Dan glared at me and I quickly said, "Just kidding, just kidding! How about a cat? You like cats, right?" I watched amusedly as he relaxed. I closed my eyes with a deep breath, clearing my mind. I mentally traced the outline of a feline, a lithe, muscular figure. I imagined all the muscles, then saw them attaching themselves to the strong bones with tendons. I traced all of the veins, arteries, and sensitive nerves branching off into the body as I added the vital organs. I placed the stomach, liver, heart, lungs, and brains, among others, in their rightful places in the body. Finishing off the task, I imagined how the body would move. I saw how the muscles would move smoothly underneath the sleek pelt, heart beating in perfect sync with my own. I opened my eyes to find myself looking into the intelligent red eyes of a seven foot long feline. I saw Dan out of the corner of my eye, staring at me in shock. I didn't realize that he had just seen me create the cat piece by piece, as I was too busy looking over the magnificent creature in front of me. _Why, thank you, _a soft female voice said in my head. I looked down at the cat's face before murmuring to it,

"Was that you?" I stared down at her in surprise. If cats could laugh, that's what she did. _My, how very observant of you, _she said, voice heavy with sarcasm. I raised an eyebrow is surprise, before I realized that she was made from my energy. Of _course _she had sarcasm. I looked over at Dan, who was looking at me strangely, before I realized that to him, we were just staring at each other. He probably couldn't hear her. _No, he cannot, _she said. She also added,_ You know, I _do _have a name. It gets rather annoying, you calling me 'she', or 'the cat'. _I blushed and broke eye contact as I stared down at my feet in embarassment.

"I'm sorry," I murmured so that Dan couldn't hear me, "I didn't know. What is it?" I asked her curiously. _What is what? _She asked, cocking her head to the side. "Your name, what is it?" I raised an eyebrow as she closed her eyes halfway in thought. _I... Do not know. I suppose that you must choose one for me. Please know that if you pick something ridiculous, like 'Maddie', _she paused as I chuckled_, I will scratch your eyes out. _Hearing this, I stopped laughing and thought for a moment. She was like me, so it should be somewhat similar. Not as obvious as 'Danielle', though. I concentrated on names for a few minutes, and had a few ideas. Diana, Denise, Danea... However, none of them seemed to fit the powerful, headstrong, yet gentle creature in front of him. Then, a perfect name floated to the front of his mind. _Dante, _the cat mused,_ I like it. It seems... Right, in a way. _The boy liked it as well.

"Can I introduce you to Dan, now?" He whispered to Dante. She shrugged. _You may do as you wish. _Accepting this as a yes, I turned back towards my mentor. "Dan, I would like to introduce you to my..." _Familiar, _Dante told me helpfully. I gave her a small smile before continuing. "...Familiar, Dante." Dan looked surprised for a moment. He glanced between me and Dante before speaking.

"Danny, very few ghosts have familiars, and those that do are extremely powerful. _I _don't even have one! To be a true familiar, it would have to be capable of individual thought. It needs a true personality, and would have an exact replica of its creator's core within it. I highly doubt that..." He trailed off as Dante's eyes glowed a bright red. For the first time out loud, Dante spoke out loud.

"_I am Danny's familiar, do not doubt that fact. I am indeed capable of individual thought and action, and right now, the only thing that is stopping me from killing you is the unbreakable bond between Daniel and myself that you doubt exists. The reason that you could never create a familiar such as myself was that you are a tainted soul, a mixture between two ghosts. Because of that, you could never truly feel what Daniel and I share." _Her clear voice rang out through the room. It sounded like a clear brook, the wind blowing through the grass. It was beautiful, yet undescribable, much like a star in the night sky as seen by the eye. While she was speaking, you could describe it perfectly, but once she stopped, it trickled out of your mind like water through your fingers, until you could not recall what she had sounded like for the life of you. This was the very reason that he asked her his next question.

"What do you and Danny share?" He waited for a response, but got none. It seemed that her time for speaking was up. I could see her conversing with Danny, though, and asked him the same question. "What do you share?" Danny just shook his head as he looked at me.

"Dan, I don't need to have a telepathic link with Dante to know that this is a piece of knowledge you are forbidden from knowing. I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you." Seeing that I looked murderous, he quicky added, "Hey, how about we practice some more? We can see what Dante and I can do!" This cheered me up quite a bit.

"Let's get to work!"

* * *

><p>Six hours later, Danny trudged up to his room, exausted. Dan had made them train all day long, and he was drained. He was surprised to find that Dante still existed when all his ghost energy was depleted, and had even shared her energy with him so that he wouldn't have to transfer back to his human state. According to her, they could do that because they had the same core, and the energy was the same in each of them, therefore making it easier to transfer from one of them to the other. That was just one of the 'tricks' they had learned. Besides having a mental link, which was the telepathic and empathy links, they also had a physical link. If one of them got injured, the other one was injured in the same place. It was helpful, however, because it meant that they both healed twice as fast as they normally would have. Another ability they had was that they could merge together when threatened, although when they separated, they both fely drained. It would be helpful in a battle, because it caused them to have double the strength of their separated selves because their cores had strengthened, and each individual one had the same strength that Danny had had before Dante was formed. He was <em>really <em>confused by this, but had hidden it so that he could just get it over with. A few other things they had learned were that they could only go up to five miles apart without passing out, that they could converse even when one or both of them were unconscious, and that Dante could take the form of any animal she wanted to, short of human, although the panther form was her favorite.

All this experimenting had worn them out, though, and they stumbled up to Danny's room. Dante tranformed into a fluffy tabby and leapt onto the bed just as Daniel climbed into it. She snuggled up against him and purred, _I love you Daniel. _Danny wrapped his arm around her and murmured,

"I love you, too, Dante." He smiled and fell asleep with his familiar snuggled against his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, wasn't that last part cute? I thought so.**

**Dan muse:_ Um, ew! Seriously? Personally, I liked the pizza part._**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey peoples. I know it seems like I'm writing like a maniac, but once I get back in school, I won't be able to update for a day or two, and I want to get to a suspenseful part so that I can torment you. *crazed laughter* What can I say? I'm doing some extracurricular activities and I need to focus.**

**Dan muse:_ Hehe... what Erin is _trying _to say is that she's not doing so well in school and has to study, or SOMEBODY is going to get their computer privleges taken away..._**

**Me: (slaps him on the arm) They didn't need to know that!**

**Dan muse: _ow! Yeah, but i just wanted to see your reaction._**

**_Me: _(sending him an evil glare) I despise you. Anyways, people, Just so keep confusion at bay, Dan and I will still be calling Danny Danny, but everyone else calls both him and Dan by the name Dan. It is a bit strange, so Dan is Future Dan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Guess Who's Back? Back Again?**

**By: Dannyphantomaddict5855**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's PoV<strong>

It had been six months since Danny had left. Six months since I had screamed at him to leave us alone. Six months since he had embraced the darkness, and six months since he had threatened me with my life. It had also been six months since I stopped missing him.

After he had left, people had flocked to my house, asking what Dan had meant. I, of course, told them the whole thing. From the portal accident where he had become Danny Phantom, to where they had gone ten years in the future and seen Dan's older version destroying everything, to the park that afternoon. She had not been surprised when Amity Park hadn't quite believed her, and was even more surprised when the Fentons had told the people that she was telling the truth. It made her wonder exactly what had happened that made Danny believe that they had betrayed him. She had tried asking them, but they had just turned around and walked away. Jazz had looked like she was about to start shouting, but instead, she had broken down crying. That had _really _confused Sam, because the only other time she had seen the nineteen year-old cry had been when Danny had exploded at her in the hallway at Casper High three years ago. She winced, remembering what she herself had done.

"_It's over. Stay away from me and Tuck, ghost." She spun on her heel and walked away, ignoring Danny's shouts of pain and anger. She had kept a straight face all the way walking to her house, but the moment she slammed the door to her room, she flopped down on her queen-size bed and started sobbing uncontrollably. She felt wave after wave of guilt and remorse, and each wave came with a fresh bout of tears. Her body shook, and she gripped onto her purple comforter as she breathed deeply. Once her sobs died down, she reached over for the phone and dialed Tuckers number as she swallowed in an attempt to calm herself. She heard someone pick up the phone on the other end._

_"Hello?' A hesitant voice asked. She sighed and replied,_

_"Hey, Tuck." She winced at how hoarse her voice sounded. "It's Sam. I just did something very, very stupid. Can you come over?" Tucker stuttered out a quick response._

_"Y-yeah, s-sure. What is it? You're not pregnant, are you? You're_ not, _right?"I laughed weakly and rolled my eyes._

_"No, I am not pregnant. Although, I almost wish that _was _it. This is much, much worse." Tucker hesitated, obviously trying to think of how something could be considered worse than pregnancy. As if he remembered something, he asked me,_

_"Oh yeah, how did your picnic with Danny go? He was planning something special for later tonight. Has he told you about it yet?" I bit my lip. No, and he never would, either. Out loud, I replied to him, _

_"Um, Tuck, that's kind of what I want to talk to you about. It didn't go too well... I really need someone to talk to right now. Please, come over as soon as you can. I need a shoulder to lean on." Tucker didn't hesitate as he replied,_

_"Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up. Tucker lived on the other side of town, so she knew that she had about twenty minutes until he got here, twenty minutes to straighten herself out. She quickly splashed some water on her face, and rubbed off the streaks that her mascara had trailed down her cheeks during her cries. She reapplied her lipstick and eyeshadow as she stood in front of the mirror on her vanity. She decided that she looked almost normal, and sat down to wait for her friend to show up, as he had an estimated five minutes left to get here. She stared out her window at the sky, hoping to see some sign of Danny so that she could apologize to him. She did see a small black spot in the distance, but it could have been anything. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a creak in her doorway. She turned around lazily and saw Tucker standing there, looking very uncomfortable. She smiled and scooted over on her bed so that he could join her. He walked over and landed beside her as he bounced a few times. Noticing my puffy, bloodshot eyes, he stopped and asked me, concerned,_

_"Hey, you all right? I know something's wrong; just tell me so I can help." I closed my eyes and swallowed. Here was the hard part. I prepared myself for when I had to tell my best friend that I had betrayed my_ other _best friend just because he had happened to show a violent streak. I bit my lip, and sighed. I decided to start from the beginning. I told him everything, from the beginning of the date to when I had stomped away. Tucker stared at me with a disbelieving gaze, but he responded like a true friend should have. Like _I_ should have when Danny had snapped at me._

_"I understand how you reacted. I probably would have done the same thing. I'm not saying that it was the right thing to do, but you shouldn't be too hard on yourself. Danny will probably get over it in a day or two, and then you can go apologize to him." I couldn't believe how understanding he was acting. I had just betrayed our best friend, and he was telling me not to be too hard on myself! I would never understand how this caring, forgiving boy had become so evil when given ghost powers by Desiree... I just sighed and shook my head._

_"How can I not be so hard on myself? Tuck, he has been our friend since kindergarten, and all of a sudden, I betray him because of a _little_ violent streak. I'm a terrible friend! He must hate me right now!" Tucker rolled his eyes. _

_"Sam, Danny could never hate you! He _loves_ you, and he always will." He laughed and continued, "Besides, he promised us three years ago that he wouldn't turn evil. What is there to worry about? Worst case scenario, he sulks for a few days. Besides, it's _Danny_, he wouldn't do anything to hurt us! You know that!" I sighed, and leaned over onto his chest. He looked surprised, but quickly got over it. I sighed, and replied,_

_"You're right. Sorry about doubting him. And..." I sniffed, crinkling my nose. "Are you wearing that cologne that you used to get rid of the ghost bugs? What did you call it again?" Tucker smirked proudly and responded,_

_"_Foley_, by Tucker Foley." I rolled my eyes disbelievingly at how cocky he sounded at the moment. I snorted and said,_

_"Whatever it is, _never_ wear it inside my house _again_. It smells like an old sock dipped in bacon grease! No wonder even the _dead bugs_ thought it was revolting." I laughed at how quickly we had gone from being so serious to making fun of each other. Tucker chuckled before looking at his watch and saying, _

_"Wow, I can't believe how quickly time has gone! I've been here for almost two hours! I really should go before it gets too dark." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Had it really been that long? I opened the door for him, asking,_

_"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have me drive you over? You shouldn't be driving in the dark, you just got your license back from the police from when-" Tucker raised up his hand, cutting me off._

_"Please, don't remind me. I'm sure I'll be alright by myself." He hugged me as he left, climbing into his old Camaro. I sighed and flopped down on my bed, tired. I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but I remember just laying there, staring at my ceiling for a very long time._

_I was woken a few hours later by the sound of my phone ringing by my ear. I groaned as I picked it up, silently promising that if it wasn't a matter of life and death, I was going to strangle someone. On the other end, I heard a scared and surprised Tucker._

_"Turn on the news!" He shouted at me hysterically. I jumped before asking him, _

_"Why?" He didn't reply, just shouted,_

_"Just do it!" Hearing the stress in his voice, I turned on my television and stared at what I was seeing. Danny was floating over Main Street, beside a defeated and bloody Box Ghost. Danny had the glowing red eyes, fangs, and fiery hair as his evil self, Dan. The volume came on just as he said,_

_ "Sam, you can tell them whatever you feel like telling them. I'm going to be targeting you anyways." He flew off into the night, leaving my jaw agape in shock. I put the phone bacl up to my ear._

__"Tucker, you were wrong. You were very, very wrong." I whispered into the phone. I closed my eyes as a solitary tear rolled down my cheek. I choked back a sob as I remembered the cold and uncaring tone of voice he had used when addressing me. Tucker, obviously noticing the pain and distress in my voice, comforted me by replying as calmly as possible,__

__«Sam... No one could have predicted what would happen. Danny is... Unpredictable. But you can't blame yourself for this! If anyone is to blame, it would be Danny for acting so violently as to cause this whole mess in the first place.» Yet no matter how much Tucker tried to convince me otherwise, I knew that this was my fault. Danny may have provoked me to do so, but it was I that had fired that first shot; I had started this hypothetical Battle of Lexington. No matter how much I pretended otherwise, this whole thing was my fault. I could not blame this on__ Danny.

Back then, I had been sure that Danny becoming evil was my fault... But now that I had seen how his family reacted, I wasn't so sure. Not for the first time, I looked back on what Tucker had said. Danny had had something special planned for me that night. Knowing him, it could have been anything from ghost hunting to proposing to her... Personally, she hoped that it was something like ghost hunting, so she wouldn't have to feel the extra guilt for breaking his heart. If it had been anything like the latter,... All of a sudden, the room felt very stuffy.. Sam decided to go take a walk through town to help clear her head. She pulled herself up out of her sitting position and stumbled over towards the window. She opened it up and swung her legs out, searching for a solid grip. Once she found one, she crept across the roof to the rose trellis. She scaled down it effortlessly, having many years of practice. She landed on the perfectly tended lawn, the soft grass muffling her already quiet footsteps. She stuck her hands in her pockets as she walked down the street, careful to avoid muggers and rapists. She wandered aimlessly until she got to a familiar brass gate that served as the entrance way to the park. She walked in, still completely engrossed in thought. Too much so to notice the enormous tree in front of her until she ran headfirst into it. Startled, she fell back into the grass She just lay there, with her arms crossed over her chest as she thought about Danny. What should she think about Danny? She knew so many sides of him, from the sarcastic, fun-loving kid to the serious and gloomy Danny that had been showing up lately. Then there was Super Danny...

Oh dear god. Don't even get her _started_ on Super Danny. She remembered him far too well for her own good._ Have you considered switching to bright, primary colors?_She chuckled a bit, and those chuckles turned into laughter as she remembered something else; when he had overshadowed Danny._ Curse this infernal messy room! This looks like a job for... THE VACUUM CLEANER!_Sam sighed as she closed her eyes. Super Danny was... pathetic, to say the least. Even Technus wasn't threatened by him!

And then there was Dan. In the future, he had destroyed Amity Park without a second thought. He was evil through and through, demolishing his enemies... And now Danny had broken his promise and become him. She growled under her breath. Damn, Danny was hard to figure out. She often wondered if he had multiple personality disorder from all the times he had fallen through the Fenton Ghostcatcher,

She was snapped out of her memories when she banged her elbow on a small, black felt box that was sticking out of the ground. She picked it up, and dusted it off. She froze when she saw the familiar white DP symbol on the lid. That was when she realized that this was the _exact same tree _that she had been under with Danny six months ago. He must have dropped it while he was battling Skulker. Curious on its contents, she flipped the lid open. She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was the little gold ring with a small bluish stone set into it. She remembered that it had the word 'Sam' enscribed inside of it. She smiled when she remembered Tucker's stupid question. _Who's Wes?_ She tilted it, and gasped when she saw that the inscription had changed from the last time she had seen it. It now read, '_To Sam, who I would never be complete without. S+D Forever' _She barely noticed as a lone tear trickled down her cheek.

She didn't see the glowing raven sitting on the tree branch above her, intelligent red eyes glaring down at the gothic girl. She didn't hear it murmur, "_We will get our revenge, Danny. Do not worry." _She screeched and dived at Sam's head, and then flew off into the sky.

* * *

><p>A muscular silhouette floated up above the city. He saw the people below through the ghost shield, going on with their business, not knowing that their world was about to be turned upside down. A raven flew up and perched on his shoulder before morphing back into a panther.<p>

"Hello, Amity Park. Miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys... sorry it took me awhile to update. between school, family, and and my birthday coming up on Saturday... i've been busy. not to mention that fanfiction deleted half this chapter, and i had to retype it. by the way, can anyone guess how old i'm turning? i'll bet that you can't. on saturday night i'll put it on my profile, but until then feel free to review what you think the answer is! Dan muse is having some... technical problems, but he told me to say hi for him until he reforms. until next time. bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Nobody has guessed my correct age... greeeat.** **Dan muse has reformed from the... incident (sadly), and Dan is a bit peeved with me.**

**Dan: a _bit_? have you ever been melted into a pile of ectoplasm? not fun.**

**Me: um, i can't... human here, remember?**

**Dan: Oh, yeah. well, you get the point.**

**Me: ...I do?...**

**Dan: i despise you.**

**Me: Hey! Don't copy me!**

**Dan: *smirk***

**Me: whatever. I do not own Danny** **Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Messages**

**By: Dannyphantomaddict5855**

* * *

><p>"Danny, I'm sorry! I didn't know..." Sam paused as she swallowed. "I'm sorry that I reacted like that. I shouldn't have-" She was cut off as Danny shot her with a burst of ectoplasmic energy.<p>

"Of course you're sorry. You're always sorry when it's too late. What, do you expect me to let you go just because you're _sorry?_" He took another step forward, trapping Sam in a corner as he collected a ball of ectoplasmic energy in his fist. He prepared to shoot it at her, then paused. He had a better idea. "You know, Sam, when you snapped at me a few months ago, you ripped my heart out. It really hurt. So, I'm going to make you feel the same pain of your heart being destroyed. Except, for you, it is going to be quite literal." Sam's eyes widened as she understood what he had just said. She backed into the corner, terrified.

"Danny, I really am. I didn't know. I found the ring..." Danny's eyes widened, before glaring at her again, this time full of pure fury.

"That was the old Danny, Sam. I don't feel that way anymore. I really don't." Sam tripped, only to be caught by the front of her shirt by Danny. He watched her try and say something unsuccessfully. He sighed and turned his hand intangible. He watched, amused, as she blanched. He leaned towards her, reached out until his hand was touching her heart, and made his hand tangible again as he yanked it out. Sam screeched in pain and fear, blood gushing out of her open chest,until she went limp and blood stopped flowing. Her heart pumped weakly one last time, blood gushing out over his hand, and then stopped. He grinned evilly as he dipped his finger in the fluid before smearing out a message on the wall:

_Hello friends. Guess who's back? Judging by my first target, you won't need three guesses. I will kill you one by one, and watch gleefully as your pitiful lives fade away in front of me. Be on your guard, for I will come out of nowhere just as I did for Sam here._

After he posted his message on the wall, he licked the blood off of his fingers and phased out of the house. He had a certain fruitloop to visit before he let Dan into the city.

* * *

><p>"Daniel? Daniel, no! Don't do this! You don't have to do this!" Vlad Plasmius pleaded with the boy in between gasps as Danny broke his arms. The fractured bone poked out of his flesh as trickles of green ectoplasm leaked out of the wound. Danny raised an eyebrow and chuckled at the pained expression on his archenemy's face.<p>

"You are acting like I am not enjoying every moment of this! Of course, you're a lot more talkative than Sam was before I killed her." He ignored the shocked gasp from the other halfa as he continued. "Maybe I can have a bit more fun than I did with Sam. I've heard that half-ghosts can stand a whole lot more pain before they die. I'm wanting to see just how much fun I can twist out of this." As he spoke, he grabbed the elder ghost's right arm and twisted it until it ripped off with a rather disgusting squelching noise. He blocked out the fruitloop's screams of agony as he gave the same treatment to the other arm. Vlad was now on the floor, thrashing in pain. Blood squirted out of the injuries uncontrollably. Danny swung out his leg, catching Vlad square in the side. He distinctly heard the crunching sound of a bunch of the man's ribs breaking. He hoped it hadn't punctured anything vital... He wanted to drag this out a while longer. Vlad screamed out in pain before coughing up a glob of blood. _Oops. _I smirked before continuing.

"I've heard that having your femur broken is one of the most painful experiences a human can endure... Is it the same for halfas?" He stomped on the older man's left leg, and heard a satisfactory crack as Vlad went white and continued screaming. The bone was sticking out, poking the skin of Vlad's leg. The area around it turned a sickening yellow. "Or was it burn injuries?" Now laughing, Danny created a small flame in his outstretched hand. Vlad's pale face contorted with confusion, before understanding dawned upon him, quickly followed by mortal terror.

"No. No! **No**!** NO**!" The man's shouts rang out as Danny casually dropped the flame on Vlad's trouser leg. He screamed so loudly that blood splattered his pale face. The green flames danced across his body merrily as they consumed him. Danny's laughter filled the dark room as the man's screams stopped. The flesh blackened and shrivelled as the flames grew taller with the fuel. There were two loud pops as his arch-enemy's eyeballs exploded with the heat and pressure on them.

◙%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

An hour later, when the flames died down, the only object in the room was a pile of charred, broken bones lying in the center of the room. Most of the bones were covered with glowing green blood, under which there was the occasional patch of white bone. The bones sat in a pile of ash, which under closer inspection could a few pieces of an Italian suit and chunks of blackened hair be seen. Written on the wall in some green substance was:

_Words to the wise: If you play with fire, you're going to get burnt. :)_

Maniacal laughter rang through the sky above the building, as a certain ghost searched for another being to torment.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... I have a confession to make. I just turned 12 years old. That doesn't mean that I am ignorant, though. I am very intelligent, and quite capable of writing a good story. Did you catch what Danny meant in the message, or do I need to spell it out? <strong>

**Dan Muse: She also wants to tell you that she's sorry how long it took to post this. She is working on two other stories at the moment, and doesn't have a lot of time.**

**Me: I was entirely capable of telling them that.**

**Dan: I know. But if I hadn't done that, I wouldn't get to say anything. **

**Me: Whatever. Read and review. Oh yeah, and if you like Star Wars fanfiction, read The Shadow by Neko-Kenojo. it is amazing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**

**Hey, guys. I know it's been a long time since my last update, and I am so very sorry about that, but I had good reason to vanish off the face of the Great-grandmother died last friday, and I had to attend her funeral. I miss her very much. Also, my parents got a divorce, and only one of them has a computer that I can write fanfictions on. My stories, therefore, are getting typed half as fast. I am having to study really hard for school, so don't be surprised if my next update doesn't come for a few weeks.**

**I also need to tell you guys that I am going to be moving over the summer from where I have lived for the past ten years of my life, so I may be to depressed to write very often. I appreciate how you guys keep reading this, even though there usually isn't anything new to read.**

**My muse seems to have died... that's usually not good.**


End file.
